Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gamma irradiated thermoplastics and gamma irradiated thermoplastic articles, and more particularly relates to gamma irradiated thermoplastic compositions containing a phosphite and gamma irradiated articles made from a thermoplastic composition containing a phosphite.